Team Channel TST
'' Team Channel TST was a team run by Channel TST's main staff that entered The First Roblox War, Robot Wars: League as well as several competitions in The First Extreme Wars. Team Channel TST was one of the longest running teams in The First Roblox War, having been in existence for 7 months at the time of the competition. Their First War entry was the fifth version of the team's original robot Public Nuisance. Public Nuisance Mk IV was entered into the main First War competition and its successor Public Nuisance Mk V was entered into the Extreme All-Stars and War Of The Wedges. The team's robot Public Nuisance, despite going through several modifications, had always resembled a wedge robot with 'ears' or, in later incarnations, 'horns'. The first incarnation, Public Nuisance, was built in September 2010 and was relatively small compared to its opponents with a high ground clearance, which was rectified with Public Nuisance LGC. A completely new model was built for Public Nuisance Mk II, one of the biggest robots at its time, yet still retaining the low wedge. Mk III saw balancing spikes and longer skirts added to the robot. ' Public Nuisance Three-and-a-half, however, saw a completely new robot with a new paintjob: this model lost the 'ears' but instead gained a steeper wedge. This incarnation and the more complete Public Nuisance Mk IV saw more success for the team, as they were notably the first two robots to successfully OOTA their opponents: a 'party trick' PN Mk IV displayed in three of its First Roblox War battles. The steep wedge shape of Three-and-a-half, dubbed 'classic wedge shape' during The First Roblox War became a staple of Roblox roboteering, inspiring many other competitors for its ability to throw robots out of the arena - Team Randomcrazythingifyoumustknow, in particular, adopted a Public Nuisance style robot called Red Thing for the January 2011 competition, a competition within which Team Channel TST themselves were competing. The First Roblox War '' ''Team Channel TST, unlike most teams in The First Roblox War, entered only the main competition, despite being an early entry with several Sumo and Football slots open to them. PN Mk IV's first battle was against Lance Corporal Kill as the first eliminator of Heat A. The small Panic Attack replica was no match for PN who persisted in scooping up LCK and crashing it into the wall, eventually toppling it. PN then took it the entire length of the arena, throwing it over the wall. This was the first OOTA of the series, making LCK the first robot to be OOTA'd, and PN the first robot to OOTA its opponent. In the second round, PN went against Thermidor II replica Mr Wobsta. The battle almost went for the full length of the timer, with Mr Wobsta incredibly close to being pitted on several occasions, as well as being flipped and tossed several times. Within seconds of the end of the battle and with barely any run-up, PN scooped up the lobster and tossed it over the wall. In the Heat Final, PN met Toxinator. The battle started badly for PN, who continued to drive up Toxinator's front. Control was not on PN's side once, as evident from the several failed attempts to OOTA Toxinator. The battle lasted for the full three minutes, and PN won on agression, despite being unable to finish Toxinator off. Now that it was through to the Grand Final, PN was guaranteed at least Fourth Place. PN faced Heat B winner Randomepicrobot and, in a rather ironic turn of events, was pitted after an appauling display. PN then took Third Place - as well as top place on the OOTA table, defeating Miniflippa in the play-off in almost exactly the same way Worldwide Annoyance had beaten it in the previous battle. The First Extreme Wars After The First Roblox War, Public Nuisance Mk IV was retired and replaced with Mk V, a faster version equipped with rear-hinged flipping arms designed to self-right the robot, should it be tipped over. Team Channel TST entered the All-Stars and War Of The Wedges, and participated in a vengeance against Miniflippa. The team had originally entered the Total Team Terror alongside Emeryville, but pulled out due to Roblox issues, and was also to appear in a House Robot Rebellion alongside Red Dust, but Team Dust retired from Roblox and therefore Team Channel TST pulled out of the battle, despite being supplied with a new team mate. Prior to the events of Extreme, Public Nuisance Mk V was having problems. Its srimech had previously been quite powerful, with enough power to flip robots out of the arena, but with every modification the srimech seemed to get weaker with no obvious explanation. With barely a week or so until Extreme began, Public Nuisance was completely rebuilt once again with a new srimech. Despite being the sixth evolution of the robot (seventh if Three-And-A-Half is included) the Extreme model was still referred to as Mk V (five) and still took part in the War of the Wedges competition. Not far into Extreme, Public Nuisance VI was built: this was a much improved robot with a front-hinged flipper and rear drum, both to be used to help with self-righting. This robot took part in the All-Stars competition. The team appeared in episodes two through six of Extreme. The team's first battle in episode 2, the fourth All-Stars eliminator, demonstrated the capability of Public Nuisance VI as it became the first robot with a front hinged flipper to OOTA another robot, throwing Boushh over the wall early in the battle. Public Nuisance's All-Stars run would come to an end in episode 3 with the close of the competition, but first PN VI had to face Miniflippa 2 in the Semi-Final in the two team's second fight together. The flipper was put to good use in rolling Miniflippa over and back onto its wheels, but wary of the overambitious nature that had seen the team fall in the First Wars, PN VI activated the pit release. Moments later, Miniflippa dived in. Later in the episode, PN VI faced Network and Pride of Scotland in the All-Stars final. Network headed straight for the pit release in time for PN VI to come in for the kill, but careful driving saw Network dispense of PN VI down the open pit. Although off-screen - assumedly through flipper work - PN VI managed to escape the pit, it had still been eliminated and finished the All-Stars in third place. Public Nuisance Mk V made its debut in episode 4 in the War of the Wedges eliminator against Network. The two robots bounced around the arena before coming to a CPZ where Network charged PN Mk V and became grounded on its wedge. This was the closest PN Mk V came to flipping a robot out of the arena, but Roblox glitches prevented it and, upon being flipped, Network lodged itself on the arena wall and, instead of restarting, the battle ended with Network considered immobile, as it would not have been able to self-right had it not become glitched. The War of the Wedges competition concluded in episode 5, and PN Mk V faced fellow Grand Finalist Worldwide Annoyance in the semi-final. The team was not confident, as evident from dialogue before the battle, and the worry was further ensured when WWA activated the pit as PN Mk V crossed the panel, but PN managed to escape in enough time and the two robots met again behind the pit. This time, PN Mk V charged and mounted WWA's scoop, leaving WWA with the simple task of pushing the defeated Public Nuisance towards the pit. For the third time in TST Robot Wars, Team Channel TST had seen defeat via the pit. In episode 6, the team fought Miniflippa for the third time as part of a vengeance match for what had happened in the First Wars playoff. After cautious driving from both robots, PN VI scooped Miniflippa up near the flame pit, but the angle of attack meant that Miniflippa was merely flipped aside and onto its back rather than over the wall. Experiencing difficulty in moving, PN VI positioned itself to try and push itself under Miniflippa, but Miniflippa's automatic flipper fired, beaching it on its back against the wall. As PN VI once again swung itself around to attack, Miniflippa's flipper unbalanced it and the robot tipped further onto the arena wall. Using its srimech to steepen its wedge, PN VI levered Miniflippa up and out of the arena. The Second Roblox War﻿ Public Nuisance VI was given a new paintjob for the Second Wars, but the competition was cancelled due to a lack of entries and therefore PN VI never competed in any competition battles outside Extreme. It was, however, intended to be brought out of retirement for the 2012 TSTRBXRW relaunch, but was rejected in favour of a later model, as Jon of Team Channel TST felt that the reputation of PN VI should be preserved, and the robot was respectfully kept in retirement. Considered as the best incarnation following a long line of flawed entries, what with Mk IV's steering problem, Mk V's problematic srimech or the ground clearance issues of the first three versions, PN VI understandably received considerable experimentation in terms of weaponry. One such experiment intended on adapting the rear srimech drum into a weapon, but Roblox physics at the time prevented the weapon from having particular strength without glitching. The idea behind giving Public Nuisance a spinning drum weapon was not forgotten, however. Having finished third in The First Roblox War with all Grand Finalists returning, PN VI would have been seeded third. After TST Robot Wars (2012 - 2014) In early 2012, Public Nuisance VI was succeeded by a completely new robot, built especially for texy11's Robot Wars competition. The robot resembled Storm II in the sense that it was low, invertible and equipped with a lifting arm. PN7X, as the robot was named, was the first Public Nuisance to deviate from the standard 'cheese wedge' shape of its older brothers and was the first Public Nuisance since Three-And-A-Half to deviate from the Edam paintjob trend set from Public Nuisance LGC onwards; PN7X was painted in shades of grey for texy11's competition. Despite qualifying and passing through to the second round, Jon felt that the robot was not as good a performer as it could be, and it was swiftly retired from competing. Although the team did not withdraw PN7X from texy11's competition, the robot never fought again as the competition gradually came to a stop. After only two months, PN7X was replaced. The new robot returned to the 'cheese wedge' shape, and also returned to the Edam paintjob. However, the new Public Nuisance - named Public Nuisance Mk VIII as a return to the standard naming (despite being the tenth Public Nuisance) - was equipped with the rear srimech drum of VI and a powerful rear-hinged flipper, capable of throwing over 300 sgs. In this form, Public Nuisance Mk VIII did not survive for very long and - since it was not entered into any competitions, thus classed as only a prototype - was developed into the more modern PNsanity. This new robot featured a rounded rather than sloping rear and an interchangable weapon module, which could be swapped for either the original VIII flipper or two powerful rotating drums. As of June 2012, PNsanity is being developed and tested and, in terms of further modifications, has a housing for the rear srimech drum but no such feature is seen. In August 2012, following further developments on the chassis and weaponry, the prototype PNsanity, painted grey, sporting the flipper and named Village Idiot, made a one-off appearance in Charile's RBXRW relaunch in the Challenge Belt. A smaller model of Public Nuisance - unnamed officially - was built in May 2013, resembling the more recent versions of Iron Awe in terms of shape, for use in testing the Global Robotic Combat Synthesiser, a TST project which intended on bringing damage and better physics to RBXRW. Around the same time, the TST Robot Wars group on Roblox began testing ideas for a Techno Games competition, which Channel TST may enter, most likely with a completely new robot. These plans never surfaced as an actual competition. In late 2013, Team Channel TST, accepted an offer to take part in Robotica, a trial-based competition hosted by qwertythe300th. Because of their seeding for the Second Roblox Wars, the team was named as qwerty's favourite to win the heat, despite the team not yet having a robot. It was initially believed that a newer version of PNsanity would be used, the most recent incarnation, but this robot would not be finished until articulated physics were released. As this update never came, the robot too was never finished; whether for this reason or that Robotica ultimately never went ahead, Channel TST did not participate. Robot Wars: League Team Channel TST returned to the roboteering circle, almost four years after first joining, in April 2014 with the intentions of taking part in the 2014 TST Robot Wars relaunch, at that point called The Second-ish Wars. The robot for the competition went by the name of PNdeavour, a robot based heavily on VI. The drum had been dropped from this version, instead allowing for the srimech to extend around the back to form a rear hinged scoop. The srimech itself was inset into the body work and the power had been increased, mainly to compensate for the increase in the weight limit; although Public Nuisance itself remained under the original 260sgs weight limit, most of its opponents would be closer to 300sgs in weight. The rear spikes were also extended to five studs in length to make for easier self righting. A further modification was the return to four-wheel drive, last seen on a wedge shaped Public Nuisance in its Mk V incarnation. Later in construction, the new Public Nuisance was repainted to avoid having the red and yellow colour scheme clash with the arena hazards, since the new arena used BrickColors rather than decals. The new paint job was primarily based on that of Three-and-a-half, the first of the steeper Public Nuisances, with elements of the VI and LGC models' paint jobs. Team Channel TST finished the first section of the competition with 10 victories to 2 losses and 30 points. In both these losses, against Intoxicated Alligator and Ascension, Public Nuisance ended up pitted. In three of its victories, twice against Conundrum of Miniflippa and once against Mercury, its opponent ended up in the pit, and in six of the remaining seven victories, Public Nuisance flipped its opponent out of the arena. In the other victory against Intoxicated Alligator, Public Nuisance flicked Intoxicated Alligator onto the side wall; in an attempt to self-right, Intoxicated Alligator threw itself across the arena and over the wall. The team ran the Pinball course in the fifth episode. First knocking down all twelve barrels, flipping one out, Public Nuisance ended up stranded on the ramp after demolishing the brick wall but eventually freed itself. Forward planning saw Public Nuisance activate the pit before the multiballs, allowing five of the ten balls released to go into the pit, but not before scoring the full 25 points on the cones. As Public Nuisance returned to the barrels during the closing seconds of the run, Lady Wigglebottom emerged from her bumper's defence, giving Public Nuisance a free shot at the bumper, but Public Nuisance's infamous control issues meant that it was too slow to reach, leaving Public Nuisance at 150 points, alongside Atomic Rooster in second place. In the eighth episode, Public Nuisance faced Ascension in the eliminator between first and second place, eventually managing to pit the lifter and finally breaking the Third Place curse that had been present since the First War Arena competition. In the final against Intoxicated Alligator, Public Nuisance took an early exit from the fight for the champion title when flipped over in a CPZ. Pinned upside down between the wall and the powerful flipper opponent, Public Nuisance ultimately fired its srimech and threw itself out of the arena. Jon later remarked in 2016 that, because of his opponent's immense power, at that point he was certain to head over the wall but preferred to go out through his own doing "out of protest", and maintain a record of never going over the wall to another robot in TST Robot Wars. Prior to the special events, the robot received modifications in order to fix problems made apparent during the League. In particular, Public Nuisance's problems with moving in a straight line (this time around, in reverse) were finally fixed, and the rear scoop was removed, as the only way to make it work properly would mean removing the rear spikes and requiring a full 'somersault' to get it back onto its wheels. With the spikes in place during the League, the scoop saw no use. Public Nuisance was chosen for only one appearance in the special events, in a Mayhem battle against Atomic Twoster and Intoxicated Alligator. The team also took part in the Replica Rumble with a replica of Bulldog Breed, based in shape on the Sixth and Seventh War model but with the graphics of the later and current model. During organisation of the special events, Jon decided that following these two battles the team and its robots would retire from RBXRW, but could possibly return for one-off appearances in later special events. In the Replica Rumble, only the second ever filmed battle between three competitor robots (one plagued with lag from two of the three robots) Bulldog Breed put up a good fight, successfully flipping both Tornado and Spawn Again several times. After Tornado launched itself out of the arena, Bulldog Breed was left to fight Spawn Again alone and lost control late in the battle, unfortunately doing so too close to the pit. Ultimately, owing to technical issues, the Replica Rumble would be the team's final battle, and Public Nuisance was withdrawn from the Mayhem. Jon remained present for organisation and other behind the scenes work. 2015-present The team was invited to join the 2015 relaunch of TST Robot Wars, following the issues with releasing League. At an early stage it was decided not to use the most recent incarnation of Public Nuisance from the special events, despite the model never seeing combat as the team pulled out before the battle. An unsuccessful attempt at a vertical flywheel sporting S3 type robot was followed by a return to the PN7X and Storm II shape. This time around, the low lifter was a successful robot in terms of agility and weaponry, but did not sport the power that Jon wanted. Instead, the Bulldog Breed used only in the special events' Replica Rumble was brought out of retirement with minor modifications to take advantage of the new weight limit. Public Nuisance, in its League special events form, was submitted for the draw in texy11's replica competition, as was the League Bulldog Breed and a newly constructed Wheely Big Cheese. Due to a shortage on entrants, Public Nuisance was removed from the draw and the robot assigned to Team Channel TST was Diotoir. The RFC Report After years of being chosen for a special entry that ultimately went ahead, a Public Nuisance robot finally took part in an RFC competition under Jon's control (a previous year's competition had seen the likes of PN LGC, WWA and Atomic Twoster under anonymous teams) and was to be the team's first participation in combat for two years (and the first in a non-TST competition since 2012). Having heard rumours about the ways and means of RFC organisation, Jon - along with fellow entrant Texy - filmed a report on the first event and uploaded it to Channel TST, highlighting the expectations of a 2016 competition that the simplistic RFC failed to meet. For the competition a new, compact flipper robot was constructed, sharing shape similarities with Bigger Brother and The Grim Reaper. As part of the Public Nuisance family, named PNigma, the robot returned to the red and yellow 'Edam cheese' colour scheme, but lost the old drawn faces in favour of a Chap head graphic, intended as minor promotion of TST's upcoming ROBLOX game. PNigma took part in only two RFC battles, on the first day of filming. One battle, from the first round of the competition, saw PNigma lose a 13-8 judges' decision against Error.exe, the team surprised the battle was considered so one-sided in spite of their one act of aggression. The second battle was an unscheduled battle, featuring many robots from the competition; it was not scored in any manner, nor were robots considered KO'd, allowing for a humorous moment where PNigma ended up on the arena ceiling and later outside the arena with the drivers. The report's opinions were agreed with by an approximate majority, including senior people within RFC who silently felt the quality of competition had decreased in favour of a higher quantity of battles, particularly this year as RFC intended on more than one competition per annum, reducing the time that could be spent on getting to know teams and their robots. Former TST Robot Wars participants, including Bradley and Chris, also strongly voiced their criticism of the decline in standards after viewing the report, sharing a similar viewpoint to the two veterans participating as having formerly competed in the ambitious but small relaunch attempt that was League. One person to view the report, which in duration spanned over 100 minutes, was RFC's leading organiser qwertythe300th. While he felt that certain criticisms had been unjust, such as the suggestion that results were rigged for a more dramatic outcome (while qwerty denied that this had been the case, one of the judges for the event confirmed some decisions were tampered with for preferred outcomes), qwerty respected the report's suggestions that improvements had to be made and asked Jon to provide a documented review with points of focus for changes in future. With these to be considered before RFC's organising team, and the inclusion of the now-compulsary New physics in combat also, it is expected that the next RFC competition of 2016 will implement any changes as a consequence of TST's Battlebots 2016 report. While Texy had intended on participating only in the Battlebots 2016 competition as part of the report, Jon has hinted that Team Channel TST will likely return for the next 2016 competition, if only to see the result of the report. New Robot Order 2016 As New physics swept into ROBLOX and threatened the already uncertain future of RFC - now that qwerty had semi-retired from organising tournaments - a younger group of roboteers, many from senior roles in RFC, collectively formed the New Robot Order. Team Channel TST (dropping 'Team' from their name) joined its earliest entrants, giving PNigma a second chance in competition (albeit modified) as one of two Juggernaut entries. The second was a heavily modified, ten-wheeled lifter robot, originally built (unnamed) under Legacy physics in July 2015 with little success; owing to its inability to run inverted or right itself, the robot was christened This Way Up. The team's first fleaweight appeared, too, in the NRO: a 259-esque robot named Nibblet. For greater detail about the team's progress in NRO, see their article on the New Robot Order Wikia. '''Juggernaut Result: Round 2 (PNigma), Round 1 (This Way Up) Inaugural NRObot Wars Result: Champion (PNigma) Fleaweight Pre-Wars Result: Round 1 Experienced (nIIbblet); First Place Beginner (Cactus) Aadam Bomb Result: Round 4/Losers Round 6 (PNigma); Round 1/Losers Round 1 (nIIbblet) September Saw Showdown Result: Champion (PNigma), Round 2 (This Way Up) Realm of Titan Result: Forfeited (PNigma and This Way Up) Texodus' NRObot Wars Result: Quarter Finals (Diotoir), Round 1 (Milly-Ann Bug) Rusty Rumble 2 Result: Second Place (This Way Up), Fourth Place (PNigma) RFC Championship Series 2017 In December 2016, after a hiatus of many months, RFC was relaunched with a group meeting to introduce rule and format changes. Invites to the meeting were extended out to both RFC and NRO members, with specific acknowledgement that events organised by the two groups would not clash. With this in mind, Team TST was one of many NRO teams to return to RFC for the first competition on 3rd January 2017, entering PNigma and This Way Up, the latter robot fresh from a best-ever finish in Rusty Rumble 2, out-performing twin champion PNigma. In honour of This Way Up's destruction in Rusty Rumble 2, to resemble a rebuild, the robot was given a paint scheme similar to BBC Robot Wars series 2 champion Panic Attack. RFC Classic Arena (03/01/17) Result: Second Place (PNigma), Third Place (This Way Up) '- with both its robots finishing in the top 4, Team TST after stop 1 of the 2017 Cup led with a 5 point advantage over the champion team Red Zone. '''RFC Blade Arena (22/01/17) Result: First Place (PNigma), Third Place (This Way Up) '- following the tradition of PNigma's two NRO championships, a third head was added to PNigma to commemorate its first RFC win. Team TST's lead over Red Zone was extended to 17 points. New Robot Order 2017 The team's almost-permanent duo of PNigma and This Way Up received minor upgrades heading into the second year of NRO, which commenced during a break in the RFC series. While PNigma's modifications would be solely superficial, This Way Up was rebuilt with a new flipper and side panels. The team also replaced their fleaweight from the previous year - nIIbblet - with its successor, a much lower, invertible version named 'nibbl3t Lazarus'. This new robot was heavier than the previous Nibblets, and had a less powerful flywheel, but this step backwards had been made in an attempt to achieve a better controlled robot. '''Juggernaut 2 Result: Champion (PNigma), Round 3 (This Way Up) Den of the End Result: Second Place (This Way Up), Third Place (PNigma) In spite of a fantastic start to 2017 which saw PNigma successful in two of its three campaigns, and This Way Up maintaining a streak of strong performance, increasingly difficult competition had exhausted Team TST. The team planned to enter fewer competitions throughout the year and even retire PNigma completely on the high of a victory in the Juggernaut tournament. After being coaxed into competing in Den of the End to make up numbers, This Way Up's second runner-up finish - and a close third from PNigma - were tarnished by a frustrating competition, in which PNigma had triumphed in the Swiss rounds over eventual champion Groudon but sacrificed a place in the final as the team favoured This Way Up, though This Way Up would lose its first final through what was perceived as one-sided interference from house robot The End; Groudon had been dominant throughout the competition, but the judges saw the two robots as equal in the final, with only the End's attacks considered to split the two. Further disappointment came in Saw Showdown 2 testing as a unique upgrade to This Way Up - autonomous minibots - failed to operate in spite of no apparent issue, further discouraging the team from competing. With numerous complicated tournaments in development for the rest of 2017, it was decided that the team's existing entries into future competitions would remain in place - War of the Worlds, the Fleaweight Wars and an attempt to defend the Saw Showdown title - after which the team would retire from regular competition for a second time, but remain for behind the scenes work on New Robot Order. Saw Showdown 2 Result: Round 2 (PNigma, Defending Champion), Round 2 (This Way Up) War of the Worlds Result: Champion (This Way Up, representing West Yorkshire, Earth), Round 2 (Gworb, representing Epizootics, SDSS14+13B Zercon System) The team remained open to entering the more interesting competitions of the year while avoiding those with particularly restricting rules - Team TST had deliberately chosen against entering Party Like It's 2010 or Ultimate Destruction, but was particularly interested in participating in NRO: Live, which seemed to be bringing the ROBLOX robot combat scene nearer to the initial TST vision. For this competition, an old experimental robot - fundamentally, PNigma with more elaborate bodywork - was heavily updated and brought in, continuing the name pattern as PNarchy. The theme behind TST's return from sabbatical, in part inspired by the retro competition Party Like It's 2010, would be the return of numerous old and underused Public Nuisance colour schemes; following a short-lived return to the League gold and silver when attempting to defend the Saw Showdown title, PNigma itself would run in the two-tone pink intended for a first-round elimination, and PNarchy ran the very first Public Nuisance livery of orange and yellow. After PNigma's first post-sabbatical campaign, the team intends to run a different 'retro Public Nuisance' colour scheme in each subsequent competition, so that - if PNigma wins further titles - each subsequent winning 'model' will look distinct from the previous, as with the NRObot Wars, Saw Showdown and Juggernaut 2 entries. RRCWS Result: Superheavyweight Champion (PNchantress, Third Seed), Heavyweight Runner-Up (This Way Up, Second Seed), Heavyweight Round 3/Losers Round 7 (PNigma, Fourth Seed) Realm of Titan 2 Result: Round 3 (PNigma), Round 3 (This Way Up) NRO Tower Result: Champion (Nibblet Sue) Christmas Pinball Result: 4th Place Points, 1st Place Combat (PNigma) PNigma's win in the short-lived RFCCS at the beginning of 2017 meant it automatically qualified for the NRO/RFC Finals at the end of the year, with This Way Up and Nibblet Sue also qualifying based on their wins in War of the Worlds and NRO Tower respectively. However, due to a mix-up with the competition schedule, the team did not attend, and the robots were run by other NRO members. NRO/RFC Finals Result: Block A 6th Place (PNigma), Block B 4th Place (Nibblet Sue), Block B 1st Place, Champion (This Way Up) New Robot Order 2018 The team finally saw opportunity after the Finals to back away completely from regular competition. PNigma was retired from competition with Nibblet Sue taking its place as the other of TST's main entries alongside 2017 Champion This Way Up, which saw another change of colour scheme and further experimental body changes. For other competitions, the team collaborated with former TST Robot Wars champion mosher100. Texodus' NRObot Wars 2 Result: Round 2 (Hard and Behemoth) SOMRW Result: Rumble (Nibblet Sue), Runner-Up (This Way Up) Outside Roblox Public Nuisance VI, in its Second War colour scheme, was to appear in Robot Wars: Extreme Annihilation. Its weaponry will include the forward-hinged flipper and the rear drum, which will double as a srimech and a vertical spinner. A cardboard replica of Public Nuisance appeared in RobloxPizzaman3's YouTube series Mohawkbot Wars alongside other replicas and Robot Wars pullbacks. The replica was based on the Public Nuisance seen in the First War (Public Nuisance Mk IV) with the addition of a srimech similar to that seen on Public Nuisance Mk V during Extreme. The replica made it to the Grand Final where it met Razer, Ripper and Chaos 2. Razer and Ripper had already been eliminated, but Chaos 2 flipped Public Nuisance onto the side wall where an unfortunately-timed flip saw Public Nuisance topple out. Overall Results TST Wins: 8 TST Losses: 4 League Wins: 11 League Losses: 3 Entries First Roblox War Arena: Entered with Public Nuisance Mk IV, Third Place First Roblox War Sumo: Entered with Public Nuisance Mk IV, Withdrew Extreme All-Stars: Entered with Public Nuisance VI, Third Place Extreme War of the Wedges: Entered with Public Nuisance Mk V, Semi Finals Extreme Vengeance: Challenged by Miniflippa with Public Nuisance VI, Won Extreme House Robot Rebellion: Entered with Public Nuisance Mk V alongside Red Dust, Cancelled League Arena: Entered with PNdeavour, Second Place (First Place on points) League Pinball: Entered with PNdeavour, Second Place tied with Atomic Rooster League Mayhem 2: Entered with PNdeavour, Withdrew League Replica Rumble: Entered with Bulldog Breed, Lost Trivia and Interesting Stuff *At 188.48sgs, Public Nuisance Mk IV ''was the lightest robot to reach the First Roblox War Grand Final, and was the only one of the four heat winners to weigh less than 200sgs. *Sixteen unique Public Nuisances have been built: ''Public Nuisance (LGC), Public Nuisance Mk II, Public Nuisance Mk III, Public Nuisance Three-and-a-half, PN Mk IV, PN Mk V, PN VI, PN7X, PN Mk VIII,'' PNsanity (Village Idiot),'' PNsanity (GRoCS),'' PNsanity (Robotica),'' PNdeavour, PNterference, PNigma ''and ''PNchantress. Some of these, particularly PNdeavour ''and ''PNigma ''received extensive modifications between tournaments, but owing to their primary construction remaining the same are considered the same robot. *While Public Nuisance's most distinctive colour scheme may be the bright red and yellow "Edam slice" the team used in the First Wars and Extreme All-Stars, most of the team's robots have run with more than one paint job. The primary paint job, until ''Three-and-a-half, was black and white with hazard stripes, with a darker version of the Edam colours at the team's disposal. Three-and-a-half, and later PNdeavour, ran in gold and silver; the underwhelming Mk V ''ran in red and white as TST meme Kerry during the War of the Wedges, and had both a neon red and yellow scheme and a black, white and yellow not unlike the original. ''PN7X ''ran in a multi-tone monochrome, although it had originally been painted in the red and yellow. During the early days of the team, a 'prank' two-tone pink, an ice cream van style and a Union Jack red, white and blue were supplied but unused in battle. *Since the August 2012 relaunch entry was repainted and instead named ''Village Idiot, the last Public Nuisance to compete in battle until PNdeavour ''was ''PN7X. Within this two year gap, PN Mk VIII, ''two incarnations of ''PNsanity ''and the demo bot from Global Robotic Combat Synthesiser were all built but unused in battle. *While all previous Public Nuisances had been either built from scratch or rebuilt from the previous version, ''PNdeavour ''was the first Public Nuisance to be built from a robot that wasn't its direct predecessor. Instead, ''PNdeavour ''was built from ''PN VI - in doing so, disposing of five versions worth of developments. This means time-wise that using PN VI ''ignored around two years of development on the Public Nuisance line. *''PNigma ''was the only competing incarnation of Public Nuisance to make the transition to New physics, competing in RFC's 2016 Battlebots during Legacy, and later participating in New Robot Order competitions with greater success; there were, however, plans to reconstruct ''PNdeavour ''or ''PN VI ''for demonstration battles in New physics, which eventually manifested themselves as RRCWS 2017 Superheavyweight Champion ''PNchantress. *Until ''PNigma ''gave the team their first trophy in July 2016 at NRObot Wars, the closest the team had come to success had been in TST's own competitions: second in League and third in the First Wars. The bridesmaid characteristic continued into side competitions, as the team finished joint second with Atomic Rooster in the League Pinball and third in the Extreme All-Stars. Since NRObot Wars, the team has seen success in both NRO and RFC, achieving first place finishes in five other tournaments as of September 2017.